The Wonderful World of Magical DNA
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Harry was only suppose to arrest the occupants of the gentlemen's club's underground operations, not screw them into oblivion. Now things have gotten complicated and Harry gets a lesson in the creation of life and magic.


**Title: Magical DNA or…Feel free to suggest another title**

**Author: bgreenwivy**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Snape/Neville**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It all started in a gentlemen's club and from there, life happens. (Summary is not the best but I am working on it.**

Harry and a team of Aurors were in the process of doing a sting operation to flush out the illegal sex operations that had been taking place in the basement of a popular gentlemen's club. Harry had heard rumors that Malfoy participated in the bondage side of the club and was anxious to catch him in an incriminating position.

Harry gulped at the picture blonde in front of him made and promptly ran through all the ramifications for what he was going to do. Draco's hands were bound to the head post of the bed with thick black leather straps. A black strip of cloth served as a blindfold and a spreader bar with cuffs kept his legs spread in a wide stance, a wedge under him to angle him for maximum penetration.

Using a quick wit few knew he possessed he exited the room, placed a monitoring spell on Draco and warded it. Going back to the rest of the team, he volunteered to finish the clean up. While the other Aurors left taking the various offenders with them, Harry hurried through the rest of the process. Closing up the club and setting up alarms to warn him of intruders Harry returned to the room. A little under an hour had passed and Draco remained in position.

Harry made noises to let Draco know he was there.

"I know I was being punished for being late but this is ridiculous!" Draco exploded with fury. Harry remained silent instead choosing to undo his pants, folding them and putting them on the bed, closely followed by his shirt.

"Look I wanted to be rode hard and put away wet and so far are I am not happy." Draco complained squirming slightly on the wedge. Harry merely slathered himself with lubricate studied the pale moon orbs that were so provocatively displayed.

"What the hell is with the silent treatment?" Draco demanded. "I demand the best and all I get is a second rate…_MERLIN!_" Draco gasped as Harry thrust deep. His hands spreading Draco's cheeks wide open. "Okay so maybe not so second rate." Draco gasped pushing back as much as his position allowed.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he began to slowly slide in and out of Draco's body. His fingernails leaving scratch marks down Draco's back as he as he picked up the pace. Draco's ecstatic moans and whimpers fueled Harry's fantasies as he began to smack the delectable mounds he was digging into.

When heat began to rise from the reddened fleshy mounds and sweat was gleaming off the red trailed back Harry stopped, abruptly. Draco squirmed demandingly, pleading but Harry removed himself from the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco demanded. "I haven't cum yet!" Harry removed the spreader bar. "Put that back!" Draco continued to heap verbal abuse on Harry as he shifted the wedge out of the way.

"I refuse to be ignored." Draco complained his voice holding a bit of whine as he humped the bedding in an attempt to relieve the ache. Harry simply grabbed his hips in hands, forced Draco's chest fully to the mattress and went back to work.

The pillow cut off Draco's screams as he came, sending vibrations through his whole body, making his body spasm and jerk lewdly. Harry gritted his teeth to keep from shouting out and coming on the spot. Instead, he reached around beginning to scrape his nails across nipples and pectorals. Digging into the softness of his belly, causing Draco to moan heavily as his body became interested again.

Harry smiled as he regained control of himself and slowed his motion. Licking the long scratch marks and biting the long neck that was offered for his use.

"I can't believe I thought you were second rate." Draco moaned drowsily. Harry stilled as he felt one of the warning alarms trip. Realizing his time was short Harry reached around, grabbing Draco in a tight grip he jacked him furiously in time with his own frantic rhythms until he came buried deep inside Draco's body. His teeth gripping Draco's shoulder with punishing force causing the other to come once again.

Harry quickly stood dressing, hurriedly. He turned one last time to look at Draco. Waving his wand he released Draco's wrists and shook his head at the utterly debauched image Draco made. Sweat slicked, cum stained, scarred, spanked and thoroughly debauched.

"Wet enough for you?" Harry whispered as he walked through the door leaving Draco to try and pull himself together enough to leave.

Draco merely lay there for a while longer trying to remember exactly what the man was called and how to contact him again. It was rare indeed to find someone who really knew how to ride someone hard and put them away wet.

* * *

If anyone had told him how life would turn out ten years after the war Harry would not have believed them. It was bad enough that Remus, Tonks, Hannah Abbott and Ron had all died and Snape had through some miracle of potion mastery survived. It was now Hermione, Harry and Neville who rounded out the new trio and there lives were turning into something out of a crappy soap opera.

Hermione, devastated by Ron's death, had taken herself off to Bulgaria in a last ditch effort to keep her sanity. There she had reunited with Viktor Krum. She had married him during the drunken haze of her depression, ended up pregnant and found her happiness. Being a mom and researcher took up most of her time. Krum took up the rest, making sure his precious Hermony wanted for none of the books that she needed.

Harry had lost contact with her and only got floo calls from her on holidays. Neville however lived with Harry until things went pear shaped. Neville and Harry both became Aurors for entirely different reasons. Harry because it was expected and he wanted to make sure all the Death Eaters were gone before he went on to something else. Neville because no one thought he could do it.

Neville continued to be a quiet force. When he figured out that he was gay, he informed Harry who simply shrugged. The two were often confused for a couple because of their living arrangement and the fact that both had stepped out of the closet. This worked to both their advantages on several occasions. It did not stop Neville from his Grandmother's tongue lashing on continuing the family line but it did stop people from throwing themselves at him.

One night Neville got home, two days after he had left, wearing the same clothes he had left in. Harry had raised an eyebrow suggestively and Neville had simply smiled with an air of contentment. The next night and for three months of most following, he went out but never came back with the same contented air. Instead, Neville seemed to grow angrier and angrier until Harry found out why.

The front page on the Prophet announced Snape's pregnancy and the mystery father. Neville had drunken himself into a stupor on the couch. Harry had put one and one together and made three. Confronting Neville, they schemed for their plan of attack.

Neville bought the house next door to Snape. Rather where the files said it was next to Snape because of its Unplottable Charms. It took exactly three days for Neville to track down the way his family found those who were pregnant with their illegitimate children. The house Neville bought was a two story Victorian with a large basement and enormous garden surrounding the property, with almost every type of plant growing wild. Neville was determined that he was going to bag a Snape.

Neville began showing up on the doorstep at six every evening with different little gifts and foodstuffs. When he could not be there because of an assignment he sent owls to deliver them, but always at six. Snape would hex, yell and verbally abuse him but Neville was determined.

For five months, Neville continued his assault on Snape. Gradually he worked his way from the front porch to the door of the living room. Snape was as snarky and bad tempered as ever but Neville refused to be cowed. Harry really hoped that Neville won Snape. In the process, he also came to the hypothesis that Slytherins were expensive. Almost Neville's entire paycheck went to Snape through various gifts. If Neville had not been almost as wealthy as Harry, it would have been a loss.

Harry remembered clearly, when a breakthrough had occurred. It had been midnight and Harry had gone by Neville's house to water his plants. A stray hex had almost killed him on one of their assignments. Neville had been hit was the residual magic of the hex putting him in a coma. Harry walked into the house and just kept from screaming. Snape was sitting on one of the recliners in the living room. His feet were up, throw blanket across his lap and a book lay open on top of it.

Snape had looked at him, daring him to say something. Harry just shook his head and went to his task. When he came back in the house Snape was waiting expectantly. Harry refused to say anything and Snape broke first.

"Where is Longbottom?" Snape asked nonchalantly sipping the tea he had made.

"He's in a coma at St. Mungo's." Harry replied and walked right by the gaping Snape. Harry had just gotten the front door open when Snape came charging down the hallway breathing fire and brimstone.

"Take me to him this instant!" Snape roared eyes glinting dangerously. Harry made the realization then and there that if ever there was a declaration of love to be had from Snape that was it. He apparated them to the hospital and from there to Neville's room.

Neville had looked a step away from death's door and Snape had sat down heavily on the chair Harry conjured for him before Harry blended with the shadows and watched the scene unfold from the door.

"Longbottom you idiot…" Snape trailed off glaring at the unconscious man on the bed. "Why are you still an Auror. That is too dangerous of a job for a father." Snape poked at him to emphasize his point. Neville remained unresponsive.

"I hope you know that because you didn't come today with the ingredient I needed, my new improved wolfsbane is ruined." Snape continued, his eyes narrowing dangerously, his hand rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"Longbottom I strongly suggest you come back to the land of the living this instant or I swear I am moving to Australia." Snape threatened his face reddening at Neville's continued lack of responsiveness.

"Wake up this instant Neville Frances Longbottom!" Snape bellowed causing Harry to start and Neville's eyes to flutter open.

He turned his head slowly to find Snape glowering at him. "I didn't have time to get that ingredient you wanted."

"With your luck with potions involved you are fortunate I even gave you the chance to try." Snape huffed grimacing slightly.

"Are you in labor?" Neville shouted sitting up abruptly only to lay back down with a hiss.

"You dunderhead, who tries to sit up after they have been in a coma?" Snape growled sweat beading on his brow. "If you must know I have been in labor for the past nineteen hours."

"Nineteen hours!" Neville yelled his eyes widening.

"Yes nineteen hours but I was waiting until you arrived so we could go to the hospital together!" Snape retorted angrily.

"Oh…" Neville trailed off thoughtfully. "Could we maybe get married, now then?"

"Are you going to quit your job?" Snape wheedled looking steadily worse for the wear. Harry meanwhile flagged down two mediwizards, a healer and sent his Patronus to the Minister of Magic.

"I'll resign tomorrow morning." Neville nodded.

"Fine but I refuse to be a Longbottom." Snape gave in as a healer helped him into the other hospital bed in the room.

"I'll put Longbottom-Snape on the marriage and birth certificate." Neville agreed as the mediwizards and healers began to bustle around making preparations. The Minister arrived ten minutes later. After a quick bonding, the two were married and less than an hour later Desdemona Longbottom- Snape made her noisy entrance into the world.

Snape told Neville he was sleeping on the couch from now and until doomsday. Neville ignored his harpy of a wife in favor of naming Harry the godfather. Snape grumbled but complied as his bed was moved side by side with Neville's.

"It doesn't look like she's going to have your nose, darling." Neville commented running a finger over the jet-black wisps.

"She takes after me just about everywhere else." Snape retorted as his eyes stared back at him from a face with Neville's roundness.

"Desi do you think you could maybe be good at Herbology instead of Potions?" Neville begged and received a cup to the back of the head from Snape.

"I've been reading Potions manuals to her since she was in the womb." Snape bragged smugly.

"There's no hope then." Neville sighed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you always have the best ingredients when you blow up something." Snape snorted but Neville continued. "I'll also cover for you when you undoubtedly mess up one of your mommy's potions and love you both regardless." Harry smiled at the couple as he slipped from the room. Mission accomplished.

Two years later the couple was going strong and Harry was faced with a similar problem. Only this time life had decided it was not going to work as smoothly.

"Neville, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked calling through the floo.

"Come on through." Neville replied. Harry stumbled out of the floo into a picture of domesticity.

Snape was dressed in his usual black attire and feeding Desi in a high chair. Desi was more interested in making a mess than eating. Neville was smiling at the two as Snape scolded and coddled her.

"I think his image has been forever ruined." Harry chuckled to Neville conspiratorially.

"He knows it too." Neville responded.

"I have ears." Snape drawled looking at the two. Desi took that moment to hit him with a handful of mush. "Little girl…"

"Now whose fault is it they weren't paying attention?" Neville teased smiling at his daughter who dimpled back showing tiny front teeth. Snape grumbled before picking her up in her bright yellow sundress and leaving the kitchen.

"The pictures in the Prophet hardly do them justice." Harry laughed sitting himself at the island in the middle of the large kitchen.

"Yes and did he moan about it." Neville responded making tea. "He now is no longer the feared former Potions teacher and death eater spy but the mother of the most adorable baby witch." The picture in question had been taken when Neville had been out of town on business. Snape had needed to make a run to Diagon Alley.

Snape had thought nothing of dressing Desi in a white and black polka dot dress, white tights and black patent leather shoes. The red cape with hood had been an after thought. Snape had cut a path through the crowd in Diagon Alley without a thought. The next morning the picture had been all over the paper complete with where all her clothes had come from. In the picture, he had her braced in his arms and she was giggling and smiling up at him.

"Poor thing, bet you never thought you would see the day that would happen at Hogwarts." Harry whittled sipping his tea. Neville merely shrugged and continued to make idle chat until Harry finally broke down.

"Did you see the paper?" Harry asked fiddling with his teacup.

"About Draco and how his baby is dying?" Neville responded raising an eyebrow taking a sip from his own tea.

"Yeah about that…" Harry trailed off looking out the window into the gardens. Neville waited him out patiently. "Remember that sting at the gentlemen's club I told you about a year ago.

"No…" Neville's eyes widen and set his cup down with a clatter.

"Yes…" Harry sighed and told him what had happened.

"Harry you have to go to the hospital." Neville stood up removing the tea from the table.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I just showed up?" Harry sighed dejectedly. "There is a possibility I am not even the father."

"Oh mother of my beautiful daughter!" Neville bellowed surprising Harry, who looked at Neville in a panic.

"Why do I let you call me her mother again?" Snape asked strolling into the room. "I'm still very much a man."

"Thank goodness because I wouldn't know what to do with you otherwise." Neville smiled giving him a quick kiss before continuing. "How is everything going with Draco?" Snape winced before answering.

"Why do you ask?"

"Harry wanted to know because the papers are making it out to be this huge thing." Neville retorted smoothly. Snape eyed him suspiciously before looking at Harry and speaking.

"Not so good. Apparently, the child is suppose to be a very strong one but because the father of the baby was not around for the pregnancy the baby lacks the other part of its magic signature. Whoever the other father is has a unique signature and it isn't registered in any of the books kept at the Ministry." Snape sighed wearily leaning into his spouse.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Harry asked. "I know they have single parents and such in the wizarding world."

"For it not to be a problem the other parent has to legitimately state that they want no part of the child. Twenty percent of those who are single parents or have their spouse die before they give birth have squib children. The other eighty percent manage to find a compatible magic signature and stay close to it so that the baby absorbs some of the power through the mother."

"It is sort of like blood types when doing transfusions." Neville tried to explain noting Harry's confused expression. "Not everyone can use the same blood types nor can their bodies tolerate it. Apparently Draco's son has such a rare magical signature that maybe one in every five million has the same or one that can function like his father can."

"What you are saying is that his son needs a magical transfusion from someone who has the same magical signature as his son or rather his son's father." Harry waited for the confirming nods before segueing. "I would have thought the Malfoys would want to hide something like this."

"Family is important to purebloods Harry, whether you have one child or seven." Neville spoke solemnly and Snape looked at him shrewdly before his gaze snapped to Potter.

"I agreed to look into possible connections with other people that Malfoy didn't think of." Harry explained under Snape's searching gaze. "The MLE is determined that this child doesn't die, as is St. Mungo's, they want to make it some kind of poster child for hope."

"Leave it to St. Mungo's to go for the heart and the Ministry for the publicity." Snape remarked evenly.

"It's MLE dear." Neville corrected.

"Husband we both know that the Ministry and the MLE are interchangeable half the time." Snape waved him off. "I'm going next door to work on my potions. Desi is taking her morning nap." Snape gave Neville a quick squeeze before exiting the side door towards Snape Manor.

"My son could die if I don't do something." Harry put his face in his hands.

"Harry I still talk to Luna and she works in that ward." Neville thought quickly. "I think it is possible for me to get you into the ward. We can test if the baby is yours and if not no harm done."

"What if he is?" Harry asked looking at Neville. Neville's eyes narrowed briefly before he answered.

"Then I knock the hell out of you, strap you to a mattress and force you to stay with your son until he is stabilized." Neville's tone was unyielding. Harry shuddered.

"I think I understand how you and Snape do so well as a couple."

"After this is over you can tell me about it because I often wonder myself." Neville mused walking over the fireplace to contact Luna. Within the hour he had it all set up for Harry to go over. "Don't forget your invisibility cloak and remember to try not to do anything stupid."

"More Slytherin approach than Gryffindor." Harry translated smiling wirily. "You can tell you married a Slytherin."

"Exactly, for that reason if you get caught I reserve the right to claim ignorance of anything from this point hereafter." Neville nodded before pausing as a thought struck him. "How did you lie to my wife anyway?"

"I didn't." Harry retorted sighing stepping up to the fireplace. "Draco's been haunting me for months and this seemed serendipitous I guess."

"That was a ten galleon word." Neville murmured.

"For a ten galleon event, no less and thanks Neville." Harry waved one last time and he was gone. Neville shook his head and sank onto the chair.

Snape sailed in an hour later to find Neville in the same spot, staring with unseeing eyes into the fireplace. "How many times must I tell you that you can't shoot fire out of your eyes?"

"Everyday?" Neville retorted smiling up at his spouse. "I thought you had a potion to do?"

"I started it and then realized that I forgot to give you your morning desert because that whelp was here." Snape smirked down at Neville.

"You mean to say you can't think currently until you have had your morning release." Neville laughed returning the smirk with one of his own.

* * *

Harry followed Luna under his invisibility cloak. As they passed deeper and deeper into the hospital, Harry began to get nervous.

"Luna can you maybe explain this magical signature genetics a little bit better." Harry asked to pass the time while someone went to bring the baby out of the isolation ward into the viewing room.

"Mendel's peas explain it the best." Luna started looking into the overhead light fixture, she seemingly pulled a book out of thin air. "The difference between muggle and wizard DNA is a chromosome. Normally you are given 46. 23 from your mother and 23 from your father. What muggles haven't discovered yet is that there is one chromosome that determines the ability to do magic. It develops after the child is born and is a direct result of hidden DNA.

When a magical child is born, it feeds off its mother's magical signature before reaching for the missing link or rather the father's magic to complete its signature. For those children who are going to be average magic wise or lower it is simply a matter of being a close match not exact but close. The higher magical power a child possesses the more exact the match has to be.

What is a mystery is why magical signatures of the parents are so important, there are many theories but the most widely believed is the one based on natural selection."

"It seems to work the reverse for this though if it kills off the strong or the magic doesn't manifest to its full potential." Harry commented patting himself on the back for sounding more intelligent then he was.

"In this case it is believed that in order to protect the magic world, the weakest are forced out of the system while the strongest are exterminated. The former is to keep a viable amount of magic potential out in the world, look at the muggleborns for example. The latter has more to deal with in preventing cases of the too strong destroying all magic, Voldemort could be one of these examples." Luna studied Harry briefly waiting for something.

"Voldemort survived though…" Harry murmured.

"Yes but ultimately the magic world regained its balance when you defeated him." Luna retorted smiling. "The thing that interests me most is how you have managed to hide your changed magical signature since the Final Battle."

"Practice." Harry shrugged before looking at Luna sharply his eyes narrowing. "How did you know about that?"

"Simple, Voldemort put a piece of his soul in you disrupting your own signature and mixing it with a part of his." Luna smiled innocently at Harry her eyes widening slightly. "Anyone who cared to study the matter would have realized that your signature would become your own again and change when he died."

"Luna I am his father aren't I?" Harry stated calmly.

"I tested you when you arrived." Luna confirmed. "You and he feel the same. Right now, he is blind and his eyes are colorless. I imagine that after you have spent some time with him his eyes will be your own."

"So I just spend some time with him today and that fixes everything?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No he lives with you for some months and then he will be a well adjusted slightly ill tempered infant." Luna responded.

"Months…" Harry murmured.

"I strongly suggest you write your resignation to the Aurors and find a better home." Luna remarked. "I also suggest you work on how to tell Draco." Luna stopped outside the doors of what looked to be a large amphitheatre.

"Kidnapping my own son?" Harry grumbled staring at the crib he could see various tubes weaving in and out of.

"This maybe the only chance he has." Luna remarked calmly her eyes glowing faintly in the light trickling out of the windowed doors. "When you take him may I suggest taking a left at the very end of this hallway. Go through the doors and you will find a courtyard. There aren't apparition wards on it."

"Why are you helping me?" Harry finally asked.

"Draco said specifically that he didn't care what it took as long as his son survived." Luna turned to walk past him. "I will only tell him that I found a match who is raising him for a short while. Not that you are the father. I will wait a time before I tell him."

"Thanks and what is his name?" Harry called as Luna hurried away. Luna never answered. Harry took a calming breath before he entered the room. Looking down at his son Harry wondered at how tiny he looked with all the various wires around him. His skin seemed whiter than the walls of the room.

"I'm sorry that you appear to have your mother's pointy features but maybe you will grow in to them…" Harry cut off his inane chatter and slowly lifted the top of the case that surrounded him. The first touch of Harry's hand saw a golden light emerge on his son's skin and the infant began to move slightly. Picking him up Harry was shocked as the golden light spread and his son darkened to almost Harry's own color.

Wrapping the blanket around his son snuggly Harry turned away from the case only to be brought up short. Quickly Harry looked down at the name barely visible on the case's front. "Ambroise Etienne Malfoy." Harry whispered looking down at the bundle in his arms. A fist wiggled at him, seemingly in conviction. "Okay you win Ambroise but we are giving you a nickname buddy because Ambroise is just too much." Harry continued quietly talking to his son as he made his exit. When at last he was outside, he smiled at his son before Apparating them away.

**What kind of nickname goes with Ambroise….? Any thoughts?**


End file.
